


oh this house is haunted

by everafter_in_neverland, Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Freaked Out Dean, Gen, Haunting, Panicked Seth, Slight Self-Harm, panicked Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafter_in_neverland/pseuds/everafter_in_neverland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: When the boys are forced to spend the night at an old bed and breakfast, Dean is in for a spooky surprise.





	oh this house is haunted

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I got a lot of help from @everafter-in-neverland on tumblr, who always helps make my stories ready to post. Everyone should check out their blog.

Dean perked up as Seth finally pulled into the parking lot of the Bed and Breakfast that had been advertised further back along the road. Throwing his door open the minute the car rolled to a stop, he hopped out of the vehicle, glad for the chance to stretch his legs for the first time in hours. Stretching his arms over his head, Dean took in the sight of the large house and felt a shiver crawl down his spine at the imposing figure it cut in the dark. 

He could feel a growing sense of dread settling in his gut when his name was suddenly called out, pulling his gaze from the old building. Shaking his head, Dean moved to the boot of the car where Roman had pulled out their bags for the night and shouldered his backpack, bouncing in place as he waited for Roman and Seth to grab their own bags before the three of them headed for the house.

A cool breeze blew across the lot and Dean’s pace quickened in response, old wood creaking beneath his shoes as he hurried across the porch. Dean shouldered open the front door and cringed as the hinges gave way with a grating cry and a rush of warm air poured out. Roman and Seth moved past him as he stopped just inside the doorway, moving on to greet the woman at the front desk.

Dean’s curiosity got the better of him as he noted a wall of framed articles and wandered over, leaning forward to look at the pictures. He could feel himself growing paler however as his eyes strayed to the titles and he read about the history of the house. Each clipping seemed to offer a more gory tale than the last about how the original owner of the house had slaughtered his family and then himself. It wasn’t until he came across an article depicting the various supernatural encounters that had occurred over the years that Dean jerked back though. He immediately turned and headed for the door, barely sparing a glance back at Seth and Roman. He was halted, however, as Seth grabbed one of his arms, swinging him around. 

“Where are you going? Roman just got us a room,” Seth asked, a look of confusion on his face. 

“People were killed in this house, man,” Dean spoke, eyes darting to Roman as the man joined them. “I’m not staying here, you don’t mess with ghosts.”

Roman and Seth glanced at each other before looking back at Dean. “Dean,” Roman started, “we don’t have any other options. We’re all exhausted and this is the only place for miles that we can stay at. You wouldn’t want us having an accident cause we were too tired to drive, would you?” Roman asked and Dean hesitated before shaking his head. 

“Alright. Then let’s head up and get some well deserved sleep,” Roman stated, clapping Dean on the shoulder and turning so he could lead them to the room they would be staying in for the night. 

Dean trailed behind the other two as they made their way through the house but hesitated as Roman pushed open the door to their room, standing in the doorway and watching as Seth and Roman got settled in. 

They were already pulling out their things for the night when Dean finally stepped into the room, toeing the door closed behind him and glancing around nervously. When it became apparent that that was as far as Dean was planning on going, Roman made his way over and curled a hand around the back of Dean’s neck with a gentle squeeze. Nudging the boy forward, Roman encouraged him to make his way over to the couch which Dead did rather hesitantly, perching on the edge of the cushion as he slipped his bag off his shoulder, tension colouring every line of his body. With a sigh, Roman exchanged a look with Seth before shaking his head and disappearing into the bathroom, both men leaving Dean to give the room an uncomfortable look.

They eventually settled in for the night, Roman and Seth taking the two single beds while Dean curled up on the couch. Dean glanced over at Seth and Roman, both who seemed to have drifted off with no trouble at all while Dean was still trying to settle, his eyes barely closing for a blink before he was readjusting how he was laying, trying to get comfortable.

Ending up on his back, Dean stared at the ceiling as the silence settled over him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax a little. Just because people had been murdered here didn’t mean the house was haunted, he thought to himself, trying to calm the panic he could feel building in his chest. 

Dean was jolted from his thoughts by an ominous creak sounding through the room, breaking the silence. His gaze flitted across the room, but upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, Dean rolled his eyes at how paranoid he was being and burrowed deeper into the couch. “It’s nothing, old houses creak all the time,” Dean breathed to himself. Perhaps Seth was right; he had been watching too many videos about ghost hunting and supernatural encounters lately.

Taking a deep breath, he found his lungs stuttering as the room suddenly seemed to grow darker, pressing down around him like a physical force. Even the moonlight shining through the window seemed to dim, engulfed in the oppressive darkness of the room. Clenching his jaw, he bought a hand up to rub at his collarbone, trying to ignore the way the air seemed to fight against him. 

“Dean,” a voice whispered. 

Dean’s whole body tensed as he jack-knifed up, head spinning to look at Roman and Seth who were both still dead to the world. Dean stared at the two men for a moment longer, biting the skin around his thumb as he hesitantly laid back down. 

“It’s just in your head,” he murmured as he forced his muscles to relax.

He finally found himself starting to drift off when a sudden burst of cold air swept over him and goosebumps broke out across his skin. Heaving a breath, his eyes closed briefly as he prayed to find the window open. Glancing over only confirmed what he already knew however. The window was firmly latched shut.

Dean stared beseechingly at the window for a moment longer before glancing over at Roman and Seth again, almost willing one of them to wake up, but neither man stirred. Dean took another deep breath. He tried to settle back into the couch, but his muscles refused to loosen, his spine laying rigid despite the sagging cushions he rested upon.

Gazing up at the ceiling, he tried to ignore the thick choking feel of the air as it slid down his throat and the chill he couldn’t shake, seeming to have settled deep within his bones. Instead, he went over their last match in his head, trying to focus on that instead of this house. His thoughts kept being jerked back to the room however and his fingers drifted back to his collarbone. Blunt nails dug into his collarbone in an attempt to ground his thoughts, dragging over the bone until he could feel inflamed welts decorating his skin.

Dean hadn’t realized his eyes had drifted shut until they were snapping back open as an icy touch brushed along the fingers resting on his collarbone. Sitting up, he shook out his hand and glanced around the room frantically, trying to spot a reason for the touch, but empty air was all that greeted him.

Dropping his head into his hands, Dean dug his palms into his eyes and sighed heavily. He felt as though he was playing a game of cat and mouse with reality and he was certainly not coming out on top. Uncertain of how to proceed, Dean stared tiredly at Roman and Seth, wishing one of them were awake and able to confirm or deny the strange going-ons.

He was debating simply giving up and trying to find the book he’d seen tumbling around Seth’s bag earlier when a scream pierced through the silence. Dean tensed before climbing to his feet and moving to look out the window, but he couldn’t spot anything through the thick forest lining the property.

Turning back to Roman and Seth, he found both men still sound asleep despite everything. Dean paused for a moment, gaze flickering back to the window before cursing in his head as he made for the door.

There was no way he could leave someone out there alone and in trouble.

*

Seth groaned as the sting of morning light greeted his eyes and rolled over. Slowly sitting up, he scrubbed his hands over his eyes before glancing over to see Roman still passed out on his bed, face buried in his pillow. Turning to his other side, he expected to see Dean in a similar state on the couch only to find it deserted.

Seth felt the last traces of sleep disappear at the missing figure of Dean. The boy was usually never up before Roman or him. He clambered to his feet, worry worming its way into his stomach as he headed to check the bathroom. 

Upon finding the bathroom empty as well, Seth felt the worry start to curl into panic as he moved back into the main room, giving Roman a nudge to wake him as he passed by. Seth checked the couch again, but still only found crumpled blankets and an abandoned pillow. 

Seth turned back towards a half awake Roman who ran a hand down his face before sitting up to face Seth.

“Dean’s not in the room,” Seth spoke, voice taking a frantic note. Roman looked up at Seth before glancing around the room. 

“Did you check the bathroom?” Roman asked. 

“Yes. He’s gone, Rome.”

“Alright, go check the hallway. I’ll meet you out there once I get dressed,” Roman instructed Seth, who barely gave a nod before he moved out to the hallway, pacing from one end to the other with no sign of Dean. Roman stepped out of their room minutes later, locking the door behind him as he made eye contact with Seth who shook his head at the silent question. 

They made their way to the lobby where Roman paused, turning towards Seth. “Go find out if they serve food and if Dean’s there or has been there and I’ll check around here and outside.” 

Seth nodded and Roman watched as Seth took off, obviously trying not to look panicked but barely holding himself back from full on running.

Turning back to the lobby, Roman started checking the numerous chairs that were facing away from him and even a closet, but found no sign of Dean. He could feel worry slowly starting to seep in with every failed check and glanced about the room once more with dying hope. 

Stepping outside, he peered around the front of the building, the porch empty of any signs of Dean. Roman sighed before stepping down off the porch. 

He stood still for a moment, eyes wandering over the cars parked in front of him before his gaze snapped back to the car they’d parked last night. Giving it a thoughtful look, Roman walked over and glanced through one of the tinted windows before pulling on the handle. He gave a worried hum as the door opened without any resistance and looked inside to find Dean. The boy was curled up on the back seat, Roman’s jacket wrapped around him and a beanie pulled down so low over his eyes that only the tip of his nose was peeking out. 

Roman sighed as he heard a soft snore and moved to dig his phone out of his pocket to call Seth, who was probably tearing the house apart trying to find their boy. The phone barely rang twice before Seth’s voice came through the receiver sounding frantic. “What’s wrong? Did you find him?”

Roman gave a small huff of amusement at how out of breath Seth sounded. “I found him,” Roman confirmed. ”He’s in the car.” Seth hung up before Roman could utter another word and he shook his head as he tucked his phone away. Leaning against the car, he looked back down at Dean who had curled his fists under his chin, Roman’s jacket engulfing the boy.

Roman’s gaze lifted at hearing hearing the front door slam open and watched as Seth made his way over to him, panic still decorating his face as he jogged over. Roman huffed softly and gestured towards the open car door as Seth came to a stop. 

He glanced in and paused. “He slept in the car?” He asked and Roman gave a shrug.

“Seems like it.” 

Roman leaned into the car to give Dean a gentle shake. There was a moment where nothing happened and then Dean sat up, his whole body jolting into a seated position as his head swivelled around. 

“Dean. Babe,” Roman called. There was no response for a couple seconds before Dean turned to Roman and Seth, pushing his beanie up to reveal baby blues.

Roman gave Dean a fond smile as he looked at them, eyes still glazed over with a bleary look on his face. “Ro? S’th?” He slurred and Seth edged forward. 

“Yeah, Deano, we’ve been looking for you.” 

Dean blinked, looking between the two men before running a hand down his face and rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up. 

Roman gave a sigh which was followed by a fond smile as he rested a hand on Dean’s head. “Well the main thing is that we found you,” Roman spoke softly.

“You wanna tell us why you slept in the car?” Seth asked and Dean huffed moving to scratch at his collarbone.

“I got spooked last night. Some creepy shit happened,” Dean replied.

Seth frowned. “So you came out to the car?” 

“Hell yeah, man, I wasn’t going to stay in that place with a killer ghost,” Dean said, earning an offended look from Seth. 

“No, you just left us to.” 

“You’re the one who wanted to stay at this creepy ass house in the first place,” Dean stated, lips curled into a smirk. 

Roman rolled his eyes in fond amusement at the two of them and gently rapped his knuckles against the bottom of Dean’s shoe as he straightened up. “Well let’s get packed up and back on the road,” he cut in and Dean turned to him with a grin. 

“And away from this spooky ass house.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
